ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire in the Swamp!
Fire in the Swamp! is the 2nd Episode of the 4th Season of Alien of the Week. Plot The episode begins in the new studio. It's Black and has Blue spots and Blue lights. It has black Sofas and the same old Wooded floor. 18-year-old Jimmy Jones walks into the studio. Jimmy: Welcome back to Alien of the Week! This is Season 4 and today we have a quite interesting alien. He's very stretchy and wild He winks when saying wild. He's walking to the other side of the stage while saying the previous sentence. Jimmy: It's WILDVINE! Then he puts his hand on his microphone in his ear. he listens and nods. Jimmy: Excuse me. It's a fiery alien for the 4th in the show. It's none other than... HEATBLAST! He waits for a little and puts his hand on his mic again and listens than nods. Jimmy: Sorry again, I have messed up in my professionality. This week's alien is a combo of the both mentioned before. It's none other than Swampfire! Swampfire walks out having his mature appearance. He and Jimmy take a seat on the sofas. Jimmy: Welcome, Swampfire. Good to see you here. This is your 1st time on the show. How do you feel? Swampfire: Hello, It's me I feel great to be on here finally. It's good to be chosen by the fans. Jimmy: So, your appearance in Omniverse. What do you have to say about your matured version Swampfire: I Like it.Iit's a whole new twist. and i like it that they showed the original appearance before maturing. Jimmy: You're the 1st alien to officially mature. If the series went on to the time of Ben 10,000, would all the aliens have matured? Swampfire: Those who have the ability to, would. Yeah. Jimmy: ANd who would you like to see matured? Swampfire: Probably Pesky Dust Jimmy: That's not what I expected. Swampfire: Well he looks like a girl. Jimmy: Yeah. And Now, the question that has been asked almost every single time. What are your thoughts on the reboot? Swampfire: No. I don't like the idea. Omniverse finished it off quite good. and a reboot is not needed. I don't want any part of it what so ever. Jimmy: would you have rather had a sequel to Omniverse? Swampfire: No, neither would I want that. What I would like is a Ben 10,000 series. It would have a matured Ben for the older audience and a young childish Ken for the younger audience. At least that's how I see it. Jimmy: That's a very good idea. If you were to appear in the reboot, which appearance would you have? Swampfire: Probably my old one. And the only way I want to appear in the reboot is if I am a fusion between Heatblast and Wildvine or another alien. Jimmy: So you're saying Heatblast is in the reboot. Swampfire: I'm not saying that. I'm just thinking that he should be since he is the 1st alien to ever appear. And I hope they open up the reboot with him again. Jimmy: What about your Ultimate form Swampfire: WHat about him? Jimmy: Do you get along? Swampfire: We're like 2 different people. We don't have anything in common. We barely speak since he hangs out with the other Ultimates. Jimmy: Oh. Swampfire: I don't see him related to me in any way. Jimmy: And what about Heatblast and Wildvine Swampfire: I and Heatblast are good friends. I don't contact with Wildvine much at all. Jimmy: Interesting.Wel,l we are out of time for today. Tune in next time for an other new alien and an awesome episode. It was interesting none the least to talk to this methanosian from Methanos. Here's a clip of him from the show. The Screen fades black as both starts walk away from the stage. The clip is rolled with a little Static before it. Static is rolled again for a second and the show ends with a black screen. THE END Characters Hosts *Jimmy Jones Guests *Swampfire *DNAlien (Clip only) Trivia *When the poll was put up to decide this weeks episode, the creator thought it will be Heatblast once again. Category:Alien of the Week Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes Category:Alien of the Week Season 4